


Wulver

by sunshinelester



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Benevolent Break-In, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Hatake Sakumo is Alive, M/M, Oblivious Obito, Tsundere Hatake Kakashi, obito is a himbo, pre-slash bcs they're like ten, tbh idk how to categorize things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinelester/pseuds/sunshinelester
Summary: Someone had been leaving meals in his fridge.Obito didn’t know how to feel about that.The wards were intact and there was no trace of chakra in the apartment so Obito made the most logical conclusion.Huh. Must’ve been the fairies..In which Obito was too stupid to realize that his "fairy" was none other than his emotionally constipated teammate.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 46
Kudos: 428
Collections: I Found These Masterpieces And Fell In Love





	Wulver

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know bro 
> 
> Also, Sakumo is alive bcs Kakashi deserves a dad!!!! Kakashi is 9 here, rin and obito are 10
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistake or things like that bcs im like illiterate at this point of quarantine hhh

Obito’s grandmother passed away from old age just a few months after his graduation.

Usually, shinobi didn’t have the luxury of a break to mourn the loss of loved ones but Minato-sensei had taken one look at his red eyes and ordered a three days rest for him. Kakashi knew he would give him longer but their occupation was demanding and loss was inevitable.

Three days later, Obito showed up to the training ground with red eyes and watery grins.

Team Minato shared a concerned look.

A week passed and it became apparent that Obito hadn’t been eating well. Rin began bringing a second bento for him and Kushina occasionally showed up with a lunch basket to have lunch together but the boy was too stubborn to accept their help.

He didn’t want to be a burden, he said then, bandaged fingers fiddling his burnt lunch. Kakashi knew it was less about being a burden than him not wanting to deal with their ‘pity’. Kakashi also knew that if there was anything stronger than an Uchiha's love, it was their ego.

Kakashi _hated_ it.

Contrary to popular belief, Kakashi was not a cold apathetic bastard- not totally. Sure, he was emotionally constipated at best and a social disaster at worse but he was far from heartless.

As a Hatake, it was natural that he cared for few but those few he cared about were deeply precious to him. So when Obito showed up with coal as lunch for the fifth time, Kakashi began to plan.

* * *

_What does Obito like to eat?_

Kakashi stared at the row of vegetables in front of him.

Carrots, eggplants, cucumbers, potatoes…

_Does he even eat his vegetables? Is he allergic to anything?_

He spent a few minutes in front of the dairy section, mentally formulating Obito’s meal plan based on his training period and metabolism. Obito was their team’s heavy hitter, so he had more taijutsu focused training than Kakashi and Rin. Kakashi begrudgingly admitted that Obito was bigger and physically stronger than him without chakra.

_Protein to build and repair muscles…_

The store’s bell chimed when he moved to the next store, picking up two packs of raw tofu and a whole chicken whilst eyeing a plate of fresh shrimps. He took a carton of eggs from the shelf.

He passed by the fish stalls. The fishes from their nearby river would do.

Kakashi shifted in his place, waiting for the old butcher to count his purchase. An older woman tapped her cane impatiently behind him.

Obito’s chakra control was… average at best so what little ninjutsu he knew were more on the explosive, chakra draining types.

_A lot of carbohydrates to replenish his chakra…_

A cough from above interrupted his train of thoughts and he quickly reached for his pouch. He muttered a thanks when the seller handed his change over the tall counter.

Kakashi himself wasn’t picky with his food, preferring to eat based on need instead of want whilst Obito… well. From his observations, Obito was a bit of a glutton, able to inhale ramen and dango- his two favourite food-in an alarming speed.

_Maybe something fulfilling?_

“Come again!”

The door closed behind him with a ding and Kakashi decided he cared too much.

* * *

His security was _pathetic._

Kakashi was sorely tempted to fix it for him but refrained because well, an Uchiha blood ward was something so far beyond his skill level and whilst the rest were simple enough for him, he didn’t want to risk Obito recognizing any disturbance or traces of chakra.

Sighing, he tiptoed his way around the organized mess.

The steaming eggplant miso and freshly broiled saury would be cold by the time Obito came home but at least he would have food that wasn’t burnt or instant for the first time in two weeks.

* * *

“Guys, I think one of Amaterasu-sama’s kitsune visited me last night.”

_What?_

“It’s true! They left some food in my fridge-”

Obviously, Kakashi was giving him too much credit when he left the two pots unsigned. He had thought that at least Obito would be smart enough to assume it was one of them but no.

Obito was a fucking _idiot._

Stupid, childish, brain rotten man child shinobi that still believed in helpful fox spirits at the age of _ten_.

Kakashi should’ve known nothing good was going to happen when he arrived at the training field with a neatly packed bento and a shit eating grin.

“You’re a bit early today, Obito-kun.”

Minato-sensei and Rin had brightened at the sight of his first genuine grin since the funeral but their smiles faltered as soon as he blurted out myths about Amaterasu-sama and Uchiha spirit foxes. Rin had recovered quickly but Kakashi knew under the polite smile she was wondering if her long time best friend had finally lost it.

On the other hand, Minato-sensei seemed to be more concerned at the idea of some shady stranger sneaking into one of his students’ apartment to leave _food_ in his fridge of all thing.

_Oh no._

Before the man could interrogate him, Kakashi quickly signed a Konohan jounin standard for ‘no threat’ behind the rest of his teammates.

(Being the White Fang’s prodigious son had it benefits. One couldn’t help but pick up things when one was around the Sannin and the Yellow Flash often.)

The jounin immediately relaxed, trusting the young chuunin. He clapped his hands to start their training but Kakashi knew the conversation was not over when Minato-sensei fell back, signing ‘discuss later’ behind his back.

* * *

Training went as expected even if it was pretty obvious that Rin was distracted. She kept messing up her chakra exercise, glancing at Obito on the corner of her eyes.

Oh. He forgot to tell her.

“It was me.”

Rin blinked.

“What?”

Kakashi rolled his eyes but didn’t look up from his scroll. “It was me.”

Her chakra spiked in surprise, drawing attention to where they were sitting underneath a tree. She waved her hand at the rest of their team mates to cover the slip up.

He could feel her eyes on him, laser focused in a way that told him Rin was trying to figure something out. A long moment passed before she huffed a laugh.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

There was an annoying grin in her voice. _“Oh.”_

* * *

Minato-sensei relaxed further after he explained his actions even though he was visibly confused by his unwillingness to tell Obito the truth. Kakashi had flushed red when the man pointed out how much Obito seemed to enjoy his bento. For some reason, it was uncomfortably warm under his mask.

Fortunately, he didn’t press and promise to look into Obito’s security instead when Kakashi told him about his flimsy wards.

Rin on the other hand… was disturbingly smug.

Kakashi suddenly missed the time when she couldn’t even look at him in the eyes.

* * *

_“You know, it would be easier if you just teach him how to cook.”_

Rin was right. It would be easier to just tell him the truth and teach him how to cook instead of sneaking around in the dark just to feed him.

But the thing was… Kakashi would rather _die_ than admit to Obito that he cared.

* * *

“Oh, is that beef stew?”

Kakashi almost jolted at the voice, hands stilling over the steaming stew. Tou-san had a bad habit of forgetting to loosen his tightly coiled chakra at home for Kakashi to sense him around. But still, he must’ve been so distracted to not smell him coming.

“Tou-san,” he blinked before continuing to stir the stew, “you’re early.”

Clothes rustled and there was a dull thud against wood as his father placed his tanto on the dining table. The man hummed. “Skirmishes don’t happen too often these days. Seems like Iwa’s forces are dwindling.” _Or they’re planning something_ went unsaid.

“That’s good.” Iwa’s skirmishes were inconvenient but it was better than a full-blown war they expected when his father’s team failed their mission. He flicked the stove off.

“Dinner’s ready.”

They ate in comfortable silence with a few words exchanged quietly.

“Tou-san.”

His father hummed.

“Hypothetically, what would you think if I say I have been leaving meals in Obito’s fridge? In this hypothetical situation, he hasn’t been eating well since Baa-chan passed away. But now he thinks the meals are divine interventions. Hypothetically, do you think I should tell him the truth?”

Kakashi debated not telling him the whole truth but he was unnaturally bad at lying to his father so he decided not to. After all, he was too tired from today’s training to play mind games with his father

He began regretting his decision when Tou-san’s eyes glinted with horrible, terrible interest. He had only seen the glint a few times in his life but he knew Tou-san would terrorize him until he spit out whatever he was hiding.

He still twitched every time he heard Gai’s name.

Fortunately, the man decided to humour him instead.

“Well hypothetically, I think you should. It was strange and borderline concerning that Obito’s first assumption was divine intervention instead of a tiny ninja sneaking into his house,” he grinned at Kakashi’s disgruntled face.

(His son had always been on the smaller side, especially with how fast he advanced the ranks compared to his peers. It was unlikely that it would last as neither Sakumo nor his late wife were short but still, Kakashi was a bit sensitive when teased about his height.

 _Ah, his little Kashi-chan had grown so fast_.)

“But ultimately, it’s up to you. You can use Minato-san as a scapegoat if you’re too embarrassed. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” he smiled, “Hypothetically, of course.”

Ignoring his amused father, Kakashi nodded. “Of course.”

* * *

Obito and Rin immediately collapsed under a tree when sensei clapped, ending their training.

Despite his bravado, Kakashi took one look at the Uchiha and backpedalled.

_Yeah, no, there was no way he could live this down._

He turned around to run away but was blocked by Minato-sensei and his girlfriend.

“Oh, Kashi-kun. Kushina made some onigiri and dango today to share with us,” he chirped.

Kakashi shook his head, ignoring the nickname in favour of not alerting the rest of their teammates of his presence.

Seeing his reluctance, sensei stepped away but Kushina made it clear that she didn’t share his sentiment.

Loudly.

“Oi oi oi what do you mean by that, midget?!”

Kakashi winced at the volume.

She looked offended as if he hadn’t already told everyone that he didn’t like sweets. He shifted away.

“A-ah, Kushina-san I-”

He yelped in surprise when Kushina picked him up and plopped him down between Obito and Rin but didn’t fight her. He glared at her, taking out his own bento from a seal on his wrist.

Obito crowed in delight at the sight of dango but Kakashi kept his head down, intent on finishing his lunch quickly and not eating the offered dango. His father would chide him but Kakashi was feeling petty enough to refuse.

Kushina clicked her tongue and lunged to steal a bit of his bento.

“Brat. What’s so good about… your… bento.” Her eyes widened between chews. “Holy shit, Kashi, that was delicious!”

Kakashi felt his cheeks warmed up and hissed, simultaneously defensive and flattered by her outburst.

“What? It can’t be _that_ good right?”

Obito moved to steal a bite and Kakashi felt dread sinking down his stomach when he was too surprised to prevent it.

_Oh fu-_

Obito’s eyes brightened, “Oh hey, this tastes just like-”

**Author's Note:**

> this is all over the place LMAO sorry shjhkedsh in my defence simping over erwin smith really jeopardised my ability to Think
> 
> I've had this idea on my note app for a while now bcs I kept thinking abt kakashi’s canon masterchef level cooking skill
> 
> Also inspired by sandaime era’s barely taken care of, very sad neglected orphans and the myth about the friendly Scottish werewolf cryptid who leaves fishes on the poor’s windowsills ?? idk I don’t really remember lol that's where i got the title :>
> 
> leave a comment if u like it plz ;-* mwah stay safe pals


End file.
